It is necessary to monitor fuel such as aviation fuel, diesel fuel, or other fuels for vehicles and combustion devices such as heaters and boilers, for example, to determine whether the fuel includes contaminants. As sources and types of fuel have increased, the need to monitor the quality of the fuel to militate against contaminants being introduced into an engine, a heater, or a boiler, for example, has increased.
In many applications, individual fuel samples are taken periodically from a source of fuel and tested to determine whether any contaminants are contained therein. Taking periodic samples is typically time consuming and provides no test data in respect of the quality of the fuel supplied between samples.
Real time monitoring of the quality of transient fuel is a growing practice for suppliers of fuel. Typically, a real time fuel monitoring device can be readily included in a newly designed fuel supply system. However, it has been found that retrofitting an existing fuel supply system with a real time fuel monitoring device can be difficult due to space limitations and other constraints typically encountered with the existing fuel supply systems.
It would be desirable to produce a system for monitoring the quality of a transient fluid adapted to be utilized with an existing fluid supply system, wherein an ease of installation of the system is maximized.